Petuniaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Duesurpivein.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petuniaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Duesurpivein.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunias with attractive flower colors.
The new Petunia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary Petunia selection identified as code number 211-2, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Petunia selection identified as code number S-16-22, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany, on the basis of its attractive flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken in Rheinberg, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Duesurpivein have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duesurpiveinxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duesurpiveinxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching.
3. Single flowers that are light purple in color with darker purple throat and venation.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the selection 211-2, plants of the new Petunia are more freely flowering, but have smaller flowers. Compared to plants of the male parent, the selection S-16-22, plants of the new Petunia are more freely flowering and have shorter peduncles.
Plants of the new Petunia are similar to plants of the cultivar Surfinia Pink Vein, not patented, in flower color. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Petunia differed from plants of the cultivar Surfinia Pink Vein in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Petunia had shorter lateral branches than plants of the cultivar Surfinia Pink Vein.
2. Leaves of the new Petunia were lighter green in color than leaves of the cultivar Surfinia Pink Vein.
3. Plants of the new Petunia were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Surfinia Pink Vein.
4. Plants of the new Petunia had smaller flowers than plants of the cultivar Surfinia Pink Vein.
5. Plants of the new Petunia had shorter peduncles than plants of the cultivar Surfinia Pink Vein.